


The Dance Studio? Of all the places

by WiFiH0o



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiFiH0o/pseuds/WiFiH0o
Summary: Handong just wants to know if Dami likes her back, but things turned out much more interesting as their circumstances change.Or alternatively:It was an embarrassed Dami who started, "How long have you guys been there."Sua replied eagerly, "Since you started to finger Dongdong." She wiggled her eyebrows.Handong looked mortified, she needed to know more, "Siyeon?""At the third loud moan."All heads turned to Yoohyeon."I've been here since the beginning."
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	The Dance Studio? Of all the places

**Author's Note:**

> Text in /sentence/ are in Chinese
> 
> Haha~~~~  
> Yes, you caught me,,,,,,,,, I've never written smut and I was just interested to see if I could write it well
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Maybe I'll write more one shots that sort of link to this.
> 
> I'm sorry my one irl if you're reading this. It's not holy. Just don't. Everyone else that doesn't know me irl, feel free to read :)

"Do you think she likes me back? Like like likes me and not just likes me."

Yoohyeon shook her head at Handong's antics. For what seemed to be forever, she had been asking this question, not only in this current conversation, but for about a year; give or take.

"Just spend more time with her, you'll find out."

Handong whined, "Don't you think that 2 years and 5 months is enough to know by now?" 

"Just go and ask for tips on the new choreo or something if you want to spend more time with her, she's always willing to help you. It's so cute honestly." 

"/Okay/."

"You know that I didn't mean - "

But before she could finish her sentence, Handong had already left the room.

***

It didn't exactly start out how Handong had hoped it would.

"Why don't you ask Sua unnie? She's better and faster at dancing than me or, in fact, all of us." 

An excuse. She needed to think of an excuse. 

"You see..." Handong shyly peered at the wooden floorboards of the basement turned dance studio, " Sua unnie is undeniably the best dancer out of us but..." She started to gesture with her hands, trying to form a concise word to represent the lie of Sua she was trying to escape with.

A deep breath. "You're a better teacher?"

Bemused and baffled, Dami stared back at Handong.

"For me!" She interjected in the silence, "Your teaching style is better for me than Bora's is."

"/Come here then/. I'll teach you."

The switch to Chinese and then Korean caught Handong off guard. Of course, Yoohyeon had practically forced Chinese onto Dami when she needed someone to just talk to in said language with, so of course she picked some up.

Handong smiled to herself. All according to plan. Now she just needed to spot any signs of her liking her *romantically* back and to drop some.

The sound of the piano in Deja Vu brought her back to reality, and she missed her cue to the dance.

"Ha, you really do need help with the choreo."

Handong remained silent.

Dami stepped closer to her, worried at her quip, "I didn't mean to offend you, I would've done the same too - "

"No no, it's okay, I was just daydreaming. So I kind of didn't hear you or the music."

"If you insist."

Handong remembered from Yoohyeon that Dami hates touching and skinship, and the only reason she does it is for fanservice. Which means that if she does initiate skin contact now, with no cameras or fans, it means that (according to Yoohyeon) she must *really* like you.

So Handong, never one for subtlety, practically threw herself into Dami, when she came closer to her to show her the next few moves. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She feined.

"If you're this tired, I think you should stop dancing before you faint on me." She added a small chuckle.

Handong shook her head aggressively, "No, it's okay."

Dami smiled as she tightened her grip onto Handong's arms, looking away from Handong to hide the faint blush tinting her face. But Handong could see it and the tips of her ears turning red through the large mirror of the dance studio.

Dami didn't let go off Handong until she made the effort to stand up. 

The area where Dami's hands held her left a burning absence on her body, she craved so badly, but she restrained herself.

An hour passed in the basement, with both Dami and Handong covered in a light sheen of sweat, out of breath due to practicing the choreography over and over again until they were perfectly synchronised. 

Dami put Deja Vu on 1.25x speed and nudged Handong to her starting position for the nth amouth of time that day. 

When they had successfully completed the challenge, they cheered loudly and enveloped each other in a bear hug so tight they could hardly breath. 

Handong then dramatically flared herself onto the floor. Dami chuckled and walked over to where Handong laid on the floor and extended her arm out to help her up. Handong took it, and yanked Dami on top of her. 

"Yubin. I like you."

Dami's mouth became wide open. The only reply being the slightly sped up 'Let's go move out!' of Curse of the Spider playing in the background.

"Did you hear me?"

Dami lifted her head up, the arms that were pinning Handong faltering a bit.

"Yubin, I like like you. As more than friends. Like love love."

Handong kicked one of Dami's legs out, causing her to stagger closer to Handong and undeniably focus on only her.

"Yubin... Say something."

"Is this a joke?"

Handong squirmed under the blazing intensity of Dami's gaze.

"No."

"Good. Because I like like and love love you too."

Handong blinked rapidly. This wasn't exactly how she had expected to confess, or be confessed to. It was her turn to be shocked and this time, it was a soft peck on the lips that brought her back to reality. Dami pulled back, unsure of what was really going on and if to carry on. 

Handong had the answer though.

Handong tilted her head to the right and pulled Dami back into a kiss, this time it was not a small innocent peck, it was long and sensual and let out the unspoken words between them that had boiled over and evaporated into awkward silences and undeveloped physical contact. Their mouths were warm and wet and their tongues danced a slow tango. They pulled back from their kiss, if only to breath, and made out once more, more familiar with the others needs, and how they kissed.

Dami's hand trailed from Handong's neck to the small of the back.

This was definitely not what Handong had expected at the beginning of the day.

Handong let out a small moan.

Dami halted, "Is it okay if I..."

Handong nodded.

With practiced efficiency, Dami unhooked Handong's bra and lifted her sweater, lightly pinching one of her nipples. Handong's breathing hitched. Her skin prickled at the heat radiating from her hands but the coldness of her fingers.

Dami left her kissing and travelled down to her breasts, taking one in her mouth and softly sucking and biting and nipping: with her other hand; pinching and twisting and kneading. A warmth started in Handong's core and flowed and pooled in her nether regions. It sent electrical waves quickly up and down her body, she didn't realise how horny she was until now.

She let out a quick gasp when she felt Dami's hand tease her midriff, tracing 's's on them and leaving her wanting much more than her ghostly touches on her body. 

"Please," Handong moaned.

She could hear Dami's smirk, "I won't make you beg for it, at least not this time."

Wait does that mean she's planning on doing it again with -

Handong jerked.

Dami's hand had left her position from Handong's breast to her legs, and started to caresse her inner thighs. Handong leaned into the touch, she never knew how much she had needed this release and this pleasure she denied herself for such a long time.

The very action of having her breast warmly coddled and the stimulation of her thighs drove Handong crazy, oh she was wet and horny alright. There was no way she'd let Dami continue on with her teasing.

"You said you won't make me beg." 

At this, Dami stopped sucking and deeply kissed Handong, her hand adjusting the sweatpants Handong had on lower. Her thumbs hooked the edge of her panties and she slowly dragged them down.

Dami stopped the kiss to lick her fingers, covering them with a glossy layer of saliva. She smiled lopsidedly. It was almost as if she had experienced this before, but she was younger than Handong, how could that be?

Before Handong could delve deeper into that thought, Dami started to stimulate her clit.

It started out slow and tentative. An airy unsure feeling to it, as Dami explored which areas were more sensitive than others. She stroked in long large gentle circles, ears attentive to the slight mews that Handong would let out in certain areas of her clit. 

Then she sped up the pace and pressed harder, Handong inhaled quickly, failing to suppress the moans that arose in her throat, releasing as small whimpering. She felt light headed, her lower region was the only thing she could focus on now, not the loudness of the speakers, not the choreo, not the evident bruises that were going to form on her back. Ripples of pure ecstacy and pleasure echoed throughout her body as Dami continued to work at her clit more. 

The action became less localised and more precise as she began fervently rubbing the areas where Handong had a more prominent reaction to.

She stopped caring about being quiet as she let out a long sweet moan.

Dami fingers began to caress the folds of Handong's pussy and she began to draw her attention to her sex. She was undeniably enjoying this, if her humming of pleasure didn't indicate it, the sheer amount of wetness that accumulated did.

"Is this your first time?"

Handong, dazed and too overcome by the large amounts of pleasure she was recieving and was building up could only nod.

Then Dami inserted a finger inside of her.

Handong swallowed hard.

Another finger.

A shiver ran up her spine. 

A throbbing need to just climax overtook her as she began to feel hazier and hazier. She lifted her hips off the ground, craving for her to just do it.

Then Dami started to slowly pump her fingers into Handong's entrance, each time she did, Handong felt trails of fire burning into her and engulfing her in joy. Never did she imagine her first time being straight after she confessed, nor to be in the dance studio of all places.

"Ah... Please... Go faster." Whimpered Handong.

Dami left wet kisses on Handong's neck and pinched the skin above her collarbone with her teeth.

She shuddered.

Panting shallowly, Handong squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the extreme amounts of bliss that Dami was giving her.

Dami's fingers flared in and out of her, each time she re-entered Handong's pussy, a moan was let out. Each time she pumped her hand back inside of Handong, Dami dared to reach further closer to her G-spot. 

Handong moaned even louder, and Dami could feel the vibrations of her moaning rake through both of their bodies. 

Handong's breathing began to become erratic as Dami continued at that fast pace. She arched her back to get more of it. Her knees buckled. Her eyes rolled back. She began to see stars as the earth seemingly stopped spinning and for a moment, it was just them two left in the world. 

A loud scream like moan tore through the studio, as Handong dissolved into pleasure and melted back onto the floor. 

Dami pumped her fingers in a few more times before leaving Handong's vagina.

She kissed her one more time, it was sloppy and mostly to clarify that yes it was real, than to really pleasure the two of them. 

It was so surreal. But they knew it wasn't a dream, the rise and fall of the other person's chest and the hot air and panting and the scalding touch of each other's skin couldn't be imagined.

The musky smell of sweat filled the air and their brains seemed to have short circuited, their primal instincts the only thing of their concern now.

They lay there for a few moments, admiring their heartbeats and breaths and humming lowly.

Both of their bodies were flushed from head to toe and it was only now when they realised that the mini album playing on the CD player had stopped. It had been completely silent for the last few minutes of their escapade. Which means that most likely, their bandmates had heard them. They both looked at each other in dread and then turned to look at the entrance is the studio, which had two heads peering at them and a phone camera directed at them.

"That was hot."

The phone was lowered, "Why can't you fuck me like that!"

"Because we don't fuck each other? I thought you agreed it would be best to just be friends until we disbanded."

A third head peered through the door. It was Yoohyeon. She gave the pair a thumbs up.

"Good job Handong!"

They had to be kidding.

It was an embarrassed Dami who started, "How long have you guys been there."

Sua replied eagerly, "Since you started to finger Dongdong." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Handong looked mortified, she needed to know more, "Siyeon?"

"At the third loud moan."

All heads turned to Yoohyeon.

"I've been here since the beginning."

Jiu burst through the trio at the door with a large smile on her face, "I've just came from watching the new video! That was so moving guys."

A loud moan was heard.

'Ah... Please... Go faster'

Everyone whipped their heads towards Sua's phone and the continuous moaning and gasping sounds that it's speakers were so loudly reproducing.

"BORA UNNIE! DELETE THAT!" both Dami and Handong began running towards the shortest girl. 

Gahyeon entered the room, "Why is Handong and Dami chasing Sua? And who was screaming so loudly? The choreography for Deja Vu isn't that hard is it?"

Yoohyeon turned her head to Jiu, "By 'new video' did you mean -"

"Yea, the new vlog on the Duekae channel, what else?"

**Author's Note:**

> Jiu covered Gahyeon's ears and asked, " why was Sua watching porn?"
> 
> Yoohyeon facepalmed.
> 
> I love the idea of OT7 having no privacy in the dorms.


End file.
